


Baby Bruce's First Day

by Not_You



Series: She Who Must Be Obeyed (And Other Stuff) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest Play, Multi, Nursing Kink, Past Child Abuse, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's first Baby Day spent being little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce takes a deep breath and reminds himself that he'll be okay. This is going to be weird, but everything with Pepper and Tony and everyone else is weird, and pretty much all of it has been good-weird. He sits on the edge of the bed and takes another deep breath. This is one of the rooms people don't usually sleep in, just big enough for two at the most, and Bruce has been retreating to it lately. Sometimes it's just too much to sleep with Tony and Pepper wrapped around him like he deserves them. That kind of feeling is probably why this is harder than being Uncle Bruce had been. Being gentle and good to everyone when they're little makes him feel more human, reminds him that he isn't a monster, just a fucked up but essentially decent human being. Natasha and Nick doting on him like that might be too much to bear. Then again, that's what safewords are for. 

Bruce puts on his very own little rocket ship t-shirt and overalls, borrowed from Tony, and tries to place how he feels about this. His mind seems to be shifting in line with the 'little space' the others have mentioned, but something is off. He's physically comfortable in the clothes, and there isn't a mirror in the room, so he doesn't have to deal with looking ridiculous. The others are all in the basement. Bruce asked them to start without him, he had had to meditate a little, but now he's terribly lonely, whimpering as he as stumbles down the steps as fast as he can without falling. He feels itchy and miserable and scared by the time he reaches the bottom, and when Mama isn't there, he starts to cry.

“Hey,” Daddy says, and it's very gentle, not mean at all. 

But Daddies are mean and scary, and so Bruce just stands there and stares. He knows that he's being ridiculous, that Nick would never hurt him, but he also wants his Mama and these clothes aren't comfortable at all. The others are staring at him, and Bruce covers his face, going stiff all over when Daddy touches him, because Daddies hurt.

“Bruce,” Nick says, loosening his hold, “yellow. Come up enough to tell me what's wrong, baby boy.”

“W-want Mama,” Bruce manages to sniffle, and then she's suddenly there, taking him from Daddy.

“Baby, baby,” she says, “it's okay. There's nothing to be scared of here.”

“Mama, I'm littler than I meant to be,” he whimpers, feeling bad for throwing a wrench into the works of Baby Day.

“That's okay,” she says, and then talks to the others, who are of course worried about him. “Looks like Bruce is going to be our sweet little baby,” she tells them. “I'm going to go put him in baby clothes, and we'll come back. Color, Brucie?”

“G-green,” Bruce sniffles, and Natasha rubs his back.

“Come on, sweetheart,” she says, and leads him upstairs by the hand. 

He's a little afraid that she'll make him come all the way up and deal with this in an adult frame of mind, which seems so hard to get into now. But she doesn't. She just takes him to her bedroom and makes him wash his face and blow his nose before stripping him. He doesn't feel like crying at all with Mama's gentle hands on him. Mama will make everything okay.

Leading him back into the main room, she sits him on the edge of the bed and leaves the door of the walk-in closet open as she goes in and finds a pair of pajamas with feet that will fit him. They're a little large, but that just makes them more comfortable. They're nearly new, fleecy and soft, and they're pastel yellow, with black and white sheep on them. Natasha helps him put them on, doing most of the work. Bruce feels silly and like a burden, but Natasha just smiles down at him.

“There, baby boy. Are you more comfortable now?”

He nods, and cuddles into Natasha's arms when she sits on the bed. “Mama loves her smallest boy,” she coos, and presses a kiss just under one earpiece of his glasses before pulling them off. “Is a sweet baby hungry?” At first Bruce doesn't know what she means, and then feels himself flush all over as she opens her soft, sensible Mama blouse, exposing one breast. Bruce whimpers and latches onto her hard nipple, sighing as she cradles his head in her arms and holds him close, breathing with him as his heart slows and he falls into the rhythm of suckling. She softly tells him what a good boy he is, how beautiful and sweet. Bruce completely loses track of time, but it's after Natasha has guided him to the other breast that there's a light knock on the door. 

“Mama?” Pepper calls, and Natasha smiles.

“Come in, sweetie,” she says, and Pepper does, looking a little worried.

“Is the baby all right?”

“He's fine,” Natasha says, stroking Bruce's hair as he keeps suckling, knowing that they're not talking to him because he's just a baby, safe in his Mama's arms. “He just needed to nurse.”

“Oh,” Pepper says, and climbs onto the bed to sit beside Natasha, watching Bruce. “He really is a pretty baby, Mama,” she says, and Natasha chuckles.

“Yes,” she says. “he is. Do you want to help Mama feed him?”

“So much,” she says, and Bruce whimpers happily as Natasha helps Pepper get her tits out of her frilly little dress, and then guides Bruce to them, talking about what a good big sister Pepper is, and giving her advice on how best to hold the baby and to make sure he gets everything he needs.


	2. Chapter 2

Nursing soothes Bruce on some lizard brain level that makes it impossible to worry about anything. He coos and makes little smacking noises as he shifts his grip without any self-consciousness, safe with Mama and Big Sister. They love him and they'll take care of him and it's okay to be so little. He hears the door creak open when Thor comes up to check on them and report back to Daddy, like a good big brother, but no one really says anything to him for a while. They just let him be little and nurse for as long as he likes, passing him back and forth. When he finally stops, it feels like waking up from a doze, and Natasha smiles down at him.

“Ready to go see your brothers, baby?” Bruce nods, and then squirms, noticing that he's hard. Natasha grins. 

“Pepper and I want to play too,” she says, slipping his glasses back onto his face with an expert touch, the world jumping from soft, warm blurs to sharp focus. Before, it would have made him cry, but now he likes being able to see clearly. “It feels so good to feed our sweet baby.”

“Love you, Mama,” Bruce whispers, and Natasha beams, stroking his hair back from his forehead.

“And I love my baby,” she coos, nuzzling the tip of his nose. “Come on, honey.” 

She takes one of his hands and Pepper takes the other, flushed and bright eyed. They lead him down to the basement, and he whimpers, scared and turned on to see Daddy shoving Tony's head down on his cock, making him swallow it all again and again and Tony is bigger but he's little too and Bruce can actually see a bulge in his throat and it might hurt him and Bruce starts breathing too fast and Mama hugs him tight. She makes him slow down, breathing with him, and Pepper kisses his cheek and then goes over to them and that's even scarier, because of what if Daddy gets really mad when she interrupts him?

“Hush, baby,” Mama murmurs, rubbing his chest and his tummy, “no one here wants to hurt you.”

“Tony,” Pepper is saying at the same time, kneeling by Tony, “let the baby know you're okay.”

Daddy pulls Tony back and his whole big cock slips out of Tony's throat and Bruce squirms in Mama's arms. Tony moans, swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Daddy's hand is still on his head, but it's not pushing or moving him when Tony turns to smile at Bruce.

“Hey, baby!” he says. “I'm not hurt at all. Daddy only plays rough when I ask nice, 'cause he's a good daddy.” He rests his head on Nick's knee, gazing up at him. “I'm real good at this game.”

“He is,” Thor adds from where he's sitting by Tony, Clint in his lap. Bruce hadn't even noticed them, but now Clint smiles at him.

“We were watching,” Clint says. “You wanna watch?”

“'F I can hol' Tony's han',” Bruce mumbles, and Daddy smiles, and it's not mean at all. 

Tony reaches out and Mama walks with Bruce, because she knows he's still nervous. She helps him kneel next to Tony, and Daddy looks huge from down here. It's okay, though, because he's holding Tony's hand and Mama is hugging him. Pepper cuddles up on Tony's other side, and Daddy smiles down at Bruce. 

“Hey, baby boy. You comfortable?” Bruce nods, because he is, and Tony squeezes his hand. “Okay,” Daddy says, “Tony and I are gonna start playing our game again. If he's hurting or wants to stop, he'll squeeze your hand twice, and then do it again. One-two, one-two. Okay, baby?”

“'es,” Bruce mumbles.

“All right, Tony?”

“Daddy, I wanna playyy,” Tony whines, and Daddy chuckles. 

“Do you understand?.”

“I understand!” Tony says. He smiles at Bruce, raising their joined hands and demonstrating the one-two signal. Daddy chuckles and pushes him down, moaning. Tony squirms happily and swallows him down. Bruce sees the bulge in his throat again, but Tony gives him one long squeeze, not the signal, and Bruce squeezes back. The whole time, Daddy tells Tony that he's a good boy, that he's good at this and that Daddy loves him and loves his pretty mouth, that he's amazing. 

Tony is amazing, and makes happy little noises through his nose as Pepper pets him and covers him in kisses and Daddy fucks his throat. Bruce quivers and just clings to Tony's hand, watching in awe as he takes all that Daddy has to give him, again and again. Pepper moans and puts her dainty hand on Tony's throat to feel that motion, and bites his neck whispers in his ear. Bruce is too busy watching to do anything, but that's okay, he's just a baby.

Soon Daddy groans and comes, making Tony swallow and swallow before pulling off with a happy moan and giving Bruce's hand just the one squeeze before putting their joined hands on the front of his overalls.

“See?” he says, as Bruce feels how hard he is, “I like it a lot and it doesn't hurt. Okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” Bruce says, and this time when Daddy reaches for him Bruce goes, sitting on Daddy's lap and watching as Mama pulls Pepper into her arms, telling her that a good girl should get something nice.

“After all,” she says, tugging down the neckline of Pepper's dress to expose her breasts, nipples still hard and red, “you helped me feed the baby, and you've been playing so nicely with your little brother.”

“Th-thank you, Mama,” Pepper gasps, leaning back against Natasha.

“Open your legs, sweetheart,” Natasha says, gently squeezing one breast in each hand, kneading them a little. “Good,” she purrs as Pepper obeys, “now raise your skirt.” Pepper does, flushing pink with happy embarrassment. Natasha chuckles, nuzzling her ear. “Tony?”

“Yes, Mama?”

“Come and fuck your big sister, she needs it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce squirms and watches wide-eyed as Tony scrambles out of his overalls and crawls between Pepper's legs, moaning as he sinks into her. He just stays there for a long moment, not moving as Clint whines and squirms in Thor's lap.

“Tonyyy,” Pepper whines, and Tony moans.

“I gotta wait a minute!” he whines back, and Natasha laughs, reaching down to slap his ass.

“Get started,” she says, “if you can't finish, one of the others will help.”

Tony whimpers and slowly starts to rock in and out of Pepper. There's a natural synchronicity between the two of them, Tony rolling his hips in that deep, slow, tricky way that Pepper likes so much with him. Bruce is too big to do it right, and he always likes to watch. Now he wiggles in Daddy's lap and starts chewing on the cuffs of his pajamas. He wants to nurse some more, but Mama is busy helping Pepper and, and if he was nursing he wouldn't be able to watch.

“Baby boy,” Daddy says in the softest, softest voice in the whole world, quiet and gentle at the same time, “do you want something to suck on?”

Bruce is having a hard time using his words, and now he just nods, still a little shy of Daddy. And then Daddy's big, callused fingertips are in his mouth and he sighs, sucking the light salt taste from them and wondering what he was worried about. Daddy doesn't hurt. He cuddles back against his chest, even closer, and sucks on his fingers as Thor lubes Clint up and carefully shows him how to put himself inside Tony without hurting him. Bruce stares. He knows he's too little for some of this, and he's glad to be on Daddy's lap, sucking those big, tender fingers, fingers that never hurt him.

Tony and Pepper start rocking together, and Clint whimpers. Thor puts his hands on his hips and helps him to move, pushing Tony into and into Pepper, who cries out and writhes in Mama's arms. It sounds almost like they're hurting her, but Pepper is pushing herself into it and clinging to Tony and to Mama.

“Pepper's okay, baby boy,” Daddy murmurs, kissing the top of Bruce's head and cuddling him close. “Mama and the boys are taking good care of her.”

Bruce is so hard now that it aches, and he squirms, sucking harder on Daddy's fingers as Tony wails and goes still, making little whiny noises as Clint keeps fucking him in quick little thrusts that make him come a few moments later, shaking and clinging to Tony. Pepper moans, kissing them both and then lightly pushing at Tony. For just a second Bruce is scared all over again, but of course Tony and Clint get right up off of her. The lie on the floor next to her and kiss her face while Thor lines up against her. He's even bigger than Daddy, but he slides right in, and Pepper moans as Mama pinches her nipples like she's trying to get milk. Bruce whimpers and sucks on Daddy's fingers, which is almost as good as nursing. He squirms more, because he wants Daddy to touch him, but Daddy just keeps stroking his tongue and watching as Thor pulls almost all the way out of Pepper to thrust in again and again, making her let out desperate little squeals. Bruce whines, and grabs Daddy's hand that isn't in his mouth.

“What do you need, sweet baby?” Daddy asks him. “What do you want from Daddy?”

“Here,” Bruce mumbles around the fingers in his mouth as presses Nick's hand to the strained fabric over his cock. “Want Daddy touch me.”

“Okay, honey,” Nick murmurs, and undoes enough snaps to bring Bruce's cock out. He keeps watching the others, and doesn't look at his giant stupid weird cock. It completely fills his Daddy's big hand, but that's okay. Daddy just takes the wet from the tip and rubs it all over, gentle and firm. Bruce moans, letting spit-slick fingers slip most of the way out of his mouth before Nick gently pushes them back in and strokes him a little faster, matching his rhythm to Natasha's fingertips on Pepper's clit.

Pepper comes first, with a loud cry that takes Bruce with her because she's clinging to Thor, loving him and loving his cock in her. Thor only lasts a moment longer, and after a little rest he gets up and helps Mama to clean everyone up, while Bruce cuddles with Daddy, who grins down at him.

“Doing good, baby boy?”

“Yeah,” Bruce whispers, and smiles back.

Soon all of them are in a big pile in a nest of blankets and pillows. Bruce is nursing from Mama as Daddy puts his fingers inside her, Bruce pressed between them. When Mama comes she holds him tight, and Bruce shivers and sighs, utterly happy, suckling as she moans softly.

“Such a sweet baby,” she coos to Bruce, and Thor cuddles him.

“Yes,” he says, “the most precious baby.”

Bruce just makes a happy noise and wiggles, because he doesn't have to do anything else. When Clint whimpers that he wants Mama too, Bruce shifts enough to let him get close, so that Natasha can cuddle him and assure him that just because he isn't the littlest anymore doesn't mean she has forgotten him. Bruce puts his arm around Clint, because he doesn't want any of his big brothers to be sad. When Bruce pulls off to switch sides, Clint kisses him, and Bruce sighs. Soon everyone wants a turn to kiss and hold the baby, and by the time Mama reads them a story, Bruce is lying across Daddy's lap and Thor's and Pepper's and Tony's, all of them petting him, even if Clint is sucking the thumb of his other hand. Bruce has Daddy's fingers again, and he dozes off with them in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

When Bruce wakes up he's hungry and Mama isn't there, and these combined factors make him start to cry even as Daddy cuddles him close.

“Hush, hush, baby,” he says, stroking Bruce's hair, each touch pressing him into his chest, all broad and warm and full of his heartbeat. Bruce sighs, and relaxes, wiping his eyes on Daddy's shirt. They're alone in the basement, and Bruce blinks, confused.

“Everyone got hungry,” Daddy tells him, smiling down at him. “You hungry, baby?”

Bruce nods, and Daddy helps him stand up. He's a little cold from lying still, and Daddy puts a blanket around his shoulders, herding him upstairs, where everything smells good. Thor is carrying out the big serving dishes as Pepper sets the table, and both of them beam at the sight of Bruce.

“Hi, baby!” Pepper calls. “Have a nice nap?” 

Bruce nods, shuffling over to her and taking a handful of her skirt. She lets him follow her around as she finishes putting everything out, and then makes him sit down right next to where Mama is going to be. Bruce doesn't want to sit, he wants cuddles, but before he can do much fussing, Tony comes bounding out of the kitchen and gives him a hug. Bruce coos, and hugs back. Tony gives good hugs.

Tony also sits next to Bruce at dinner and cuts up all his food for him, so he can take little baby bites and not choke. It's nice, and when he's finished eating, Bruce leans on Tony, who tells him that he's the cutest baby ever. After dinner he cuddles Bruce on the couch as the others play, and Bruce falls asleep again, just so comfortable and safe.

This time he wakes up to Mama, who tells him what a good boy he is before leading him upstairs to use the bathroom and then to lie down in her bed. She doesn't take off her clothes or get under the covers, but she lies next to him and lets him nurse until he falls asleep for the night. She's soft and warm and utterly patient with him, singing a soft lullaby and telling him again and again how much she adores her precious baby.

When Bruce wakes up again, there's bright summer sunlight filling the room, he doesn't feel nearly so little, and in his arms is the green monster plush Tony bought him early in their acquaintance. The man himself is spooning Bruce, and Pepper's head is resting right beside the monster's. Nick is cuddled up to her the way Tony is to Bruce. Bruce looks around, but there's no sign of Clint, Thor, and Natasha. Not Mama. Bruce blushes as he remembers yesterday, and Nick sighs, opening one eye.

“None of that, baby boy,” he murmurs, his breath just stirring Pepper's hair. “You were adorable and sweet and we all loved it. Are you upset, or just embarrassed?”

“...I'm always a little upset, Nick,” he says, hugging the plush tighter, “but yeah, I think I'm just embarrassed. I didn't mean to go so far.”

“It happens. I'm just glad I could convince you that I wasn't gonna hurt you.”

“I knew you wouldn't,” Bruce says. “I was just...”

“Little,” Nick says. “It's a fragile state, and you can never explain everything about it.”

“Guess not. How's Clint?”

Nick chuckles. “He's fine. Woke up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed to help make breakfast.”

“What are we having?” Bruce asks, and Nick chuckles.

“Why don't you go find out? I'm going to wait for these two.”

Tony and Pepper are both still out cold, and don't stir when Bruce kisses their foreheads and gets up. He wears his pajamas downstairs, the monster plush in the crook of his arm. Clint is the first to see him, and grins.

“Still feeling a bit small?”

“A bit,” Bruce says. “But I have a monster to protect me.” He holds the plush up, making it raise its arms. “Rrroooarr!”

Clint laughs, and kisses him, crushing Roar between them. “A friendly monster,” he says, “like you. What's his name?”

“Roar,” Bruce says, and hugs Thor after he comes out of the kitchen and sets down his tray of brown sugar, butter, and various syrups and jams. 

Thor hugs him tightly, lifting him slightly off of his feet. “Good morning,” he says. “We're having ham and eggs and pancakes and fruit salad.”

“You always have the relevant information, Thor,” Bruce says. “Anything I can do?”

“Sit down,” Thor says, “and tell me if you want tea or juice?”

By the time the others come to join them, Bruce has demolished a short stack of pancakes, and feels almost completely adult again. Roar sits propped against the coffee pot, and Thor is dousing his second stack of pancakes in rose hip syrup while Clint and Natasha make more.

Pepper and Tony both come to kiss Bruce's sticky mouth, telling him that they love him before finding their seats and loading their plates. They're always loose and giggly after Baby Day, and Bruce is happy to watch them. He feels quiet, but not in a sad way, and he can feel himself blushing and squirming happily when Nick kisses the top of his head, cuddling him in a very Daddyish way before going into the kitchen to help make pancakes.

By the time everyone is done with breakfast, Roar has been voted Best Plushy, and Bruce carries him for the rest of the day as he seeks affection from everyone in turn, still just the tiniest bit babyish. Natasha has to work on her column, but she lets Bruce sit at her feet, resting his head on her knee and hugging Roar. She strokes his hair and tells him that he's a good boy, and it feels true.


End file.
